NCIS: Amor puro a prueba de todo
by Arqueowitch
Summary: Sinopsis: Dos niños de diversas familias son separados por acuerdo de sus padres, para impedir una futura unión matrimonial, sin imaginar lo que sucedería con ambos. En el presente, la aparición de una vieja fotografía en una escena del crimen de un marine de alto rango pondrá a prueba a uno de ellos, haciéndole recordar un episodio triste de su pasado.
1. Separaciòn y Juramento

Hola a todos:

Este es un fic muy especial ya que he querido saber que sucederia si uno de los miembros del equipo de Gibbs tuviera este tipo de sospresas, y como se daràn cuenta mas adelante, es uno de mis personajes preferidos.

Como siempre uno debe saber: los personajes pertenecen al Sr. Donald P. Bellisario, a Bellisarius Productions y a CBS. Los nuevos personajes son de mi autoría. Y ahora vamos de frente a la historia

Atte

Yo

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Separación y Juramento**

1986:

En un amplio jardín de la residencia de la familia Miranda, juegan alegremente dos niños de la misma edad. El es llamado por la niña Tommy y ella responde al nombre que le da el niño: Rose. Ambos se conocieron en el nido y desde allí se hicieron inseparables.

El padre de Tommy era un Oficial de la Marina y se ausentaba por largas temporadas, haciendo que su hijo se alejara y el padre de Rose era un importante hombre de negocios con grandes ambiciones, que había logrado juntar una gran fortuna y otorgaba todo a su esposa y su única hija, para que ellas no pasaran las mismas penurias que el pasó en su niñez. La niñera (que era vidente) cuidaba a los dos niños y había vaticinado a la madre de Rose que ambos no podían ser separados, ya que su destino estaba predestinado a estar juntos para siempre

Pero no todos estaban contentos: el padre de Rose aspiraba a más y sin que su familia lo supiera, se metió a los bajos fondos, convirtiéndose en uno de los más poderosos de la mafia del contrabando de armas y la droga. Y aunque al principio miraba con simpatía al niño, al cabo de dos años ya desconfiaba de todo, incluyendo al amiguito de su hija, al que no sabía cómo quitárselo de encima

Y un día fue a hablar con el padre de Tommy en privado….

Ignorantes de todo, Rose y Tommy se sentían más que felices: ya se habían dado el primer beso y están más que contentos, juntos sentados cerca de la pileta, imaginaban su futuro, ambos estudiando y graduándose en el colegio, la universidad y por ultimo casados y con una familia mientras miraban el atardecer abrazados. Esa tarde la niña le da a su amiguito un dije especial para que lo lleve en su corazón y una fotografía mientras que el niño, alegre le da un beso y un anillo que se lo pone como compromiso….en la puerta de la mansión llegaba el padre de Tommy dispuesto a llevarse a su hijo de una buena vez por todas

Y el padre de Rose estaba dispuesto a que su hija buscara un nuevo futuro, lejos

Ambos niños son separados por sus propios padres en el jardín: Tommy es llevado a la fuerza por su padre a un auto de la marina y se alejan. Rose va corriendo, llorando tras el vehículo que se pierde en el camino

La niñera llora: ha visto el nuevo futuro y se lo cuenta en secreto a la madre de Rose…..ambas familias ignoran lo que pasará en algunos meses

Tres meses después:

Rose y su madre, acompañadas de la niñera huyen con el chofer de confianza de la familia por la carretera para tomar un vuelo hacia Colombia, alejándose de su marido, al que le pidió el divorcio: Un día, sin saberlo ingreso a la oficina privada de su marido, descubrió (de casualidad) todos los planes junto con evidencia suficiente y por su seguridad, lo denuncio a las autoridades y toma lo único valioso que tiene, que es su hija, dejando todo el lujo y glamour a la que estaba acostumbrada; huyendo con su mejor amigo, que las lleva al aeropuerto.

Pero la muerte aparece en una carretera, donde el auto en que huyen se despista y cae a un abismo, explotando…. La única que se salvó fue la niñera, que es rescatada y llevada al hospital, donde da las identidades de los fallecidos

Pasa un mes más y Tommy ve en la televisión que el padre de su novia fue arrestado por contrabando de armas. En eso tocan la puerta y aparece la niñera de su amiguita junto a dos oficiales y sin decir nada, con los ojos llorosos, le entrega al niño una joya: el relicario de oro que el niño le regalo a su amiguita en el decimo cumpleaños que habían celebrado hace menos de 5 meses atrás.

Para Tommy la vida ya no tiene sentido, encerrándose en su cuarto por varios dìas. Recuerda el momento de la separación y odia a ambos padres, pero tiene aun una esperanza…y hace un juramento, que cumplirá como sea, en nombre de su amada amiguita, mientras sostiene en sus pequeñas manos la foto que le dio aquella tarde de la separación.

Y el tiempo va curando – de a pocos – la enorme herida que lleva en su corazón.

**CONTINUARA...**

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Mi primer fic, basado en mi serie favorita y es hora de presentar a uno de los protagonistas:

Rose Miranda es una niña de 10 años que es separada de su mejor amigo y novio Tommy, por parte de sus padres. Todos creeran que ella murio en el accidente de carretera.

**En el proximo capitulo**: un accidente de dos autos en un suburbio y el hallazgo de evidencia haran que un miembro del equipo que lidera Gibbs empieze a distraerse...peor cuando una de las pruebas vaya a incriminarlo.

Dejenme sus comentarios y hasta la siguiente actualizacion


	2. Un Accidente ¿Normal?

**En este capitulo: **

Una llamada llevará al equipo de Gibbs a un accidente de transito, pero la pesadilla empezará para uno de ellos al ver una evidencia que creyó no existiría...

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Un accidente...¿normal?**

En el presente:

Es muy temprano en las instalaciones del NCIS y uno de los primeros en llegar es el Agente McGee que va directo a su escritorio. Aun no llegan ni Ziva ni Tony, así que deja el café y busca en su mochila una vieja cajita y al abrirla y quitarle la tela ve el viejo relicario dorado. Al tomarlo en sus manos recuerda aquellos momentos gratos de su infancia en aquel hermoso jardín.

Y se le escapa una lagrima, cerrando sus ojos para ver dentro de su mente el rostro de su pequeña amiga y novia, pues cree que aun está viva, ya que su cuerpo jamás fue encontrado en el accidente de la carretera, sin darse cuenta que estaba siendo observado por Ziva, que le da una tierna mirada a Timothy al verlo tan indefenso por primera vez:

- Hola Tim

La voz de Ziva hace que McGee reaccione, soltando el relicario. Al instante y con una velocidad inimaginable, oculta su preciado tesoro, justo a tiempo que llega DiNozzo con evidente alegría y ganas de fastidiar

- Ah llegaste – dice Ziva y va a su escritorio

- Hola a todos y ¿Donde está el jefe, McGoo?

- No molestes – le responde Tim de mala gana

- Déjalo tranquilo, Tony – dice Ziva

- Porque si es la hora….

- De ir por un cadáver – responde Gibbs detrás de Tony – andando

El aludido se queda callado y ve pasar a su jefe, que recoge su arma y abrigo. Sale hacia el ascensor, siendo seguido en silencio por su equipo, pero McGee no tuvo tiempo de guardar el relicario en la caja, así que – sin pensarlo mucho - se la pone y la oculta entre sus ropas. Da un suspiro de alivio y sale raudo junto a los demás

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Arlington – Virginia:

En una de las calles, la policía ha acordonado el lugar del accidente, donde se ven dos autos volteados. Al parecer, ambos vehículos chocaron y se volcaron, de los cuales uno de ellos terminó en la pista con las llantas hacia arriba y el otro empotrado dentro de una casa, donde felizmente se encontraba vacío. Cuando los agentes llegan, Ducky y Palmer junto a un grupo de bomberos trataban de retirar un cadáver aprisionado en el auto empotrado

Ziva observo por los vidrios destruidos que era un marine, ya que llevaba su vestimenta, manchada de abundante sangre. Los bomberos lograron cortar parte del auto siniestrado mientras Tony tomaba fotografías y más atrás de ellos, McGee tomaba declaración de los testigos y averiguaba la identidad de los conductores de ambos vehículos.

Una vez libre el cadáver, proceden a registrar todo:

- Bien, Ducky…¿que tenemos?

- Jethro: al parecer su muerte fue instantánea, pero la autopsia me podría revelar más información. Al menos murió sin sufrir

- ¿Tan grave es? – pregunta Tony acercándose

- Veo que su cráneo está completamente destrozado, un golpe producto de este tipo de accidentes es mortal.

- Debemos averiguar si fue por exceso de velocidad – menciona Ziva

- No creo que haya sido por ese motivo – dice Gibbs, mirando fijamente el interior del auto siniestrado

McGee se acerca al auto y ve que al fin Ducky y Palmer retiran el cadáver: se observa que el cuerpo presentaba una extraña posición – muy diferente al asiento, como si lo hubiesen movido – y con sus manos protegidas obtiene las huellas digitales del difunto. Y mientras van buscando en los bolsillos y a la mirada del jefe, Tim empieza a hablar:

- El occiso responde al nombre de George Adams, al parecer es miembro de una familia respetable que se dedico a servir al país y que se caso con una miembro de una familia muy importante. Su esposa es – pero McGee se detiene al ver el apellido de soltera de la mujer y empieza a titubear - Cassandra Miranda, hermana menor de Mijaíl Miranda

- ¿Miranda? – pregunta Tony

- Un apellido muy común – menciona Ziva

- No tanto querida – le corrige Ducky – ese apellido es uno de los más conocidos en Washington DC

- ¿Donde he escuchado ese apellido? – pregunta Palmer – Miranda…ah ya se: fue el caso de un millonario arrestado hace mas de 28 años por ser contrabandista

- No solo por eso – dice Ducky recordando apenado – antes de ser capturado, su esposa e hija murieron en un raro accidente en la carretera tiempo atrás. Se creyó en esos tiempos que el marido las mandó a matar para impedir que declaren ante el Gran Jurado

- Pero no le sirvió de nada – dice Tony – a las finales fue sentenciado y aun cumple condena

- McGee – Gibbs lo llama

El aludido acude al llamado de su jefe, que estaba dentro del auto, sacando con sus manos protegidas un maletín y algo más: restos de una vieja fotografía bastante maltratada y arrugada, llena de sangre, que a simple vista no dejaba ver nada, excepto dos pequeños rostros

Una imagen que observa Tim por medio del lente de su cámara: al instante su mente viaja al pasado, recordando varios episodios de su infancia, en especial los juegos, la ultima fiesta de cumpleaños y la separación; un viaje que se interrumpe cuando su jefe – después de llamarlo insistentemente – le golpea suavemente en la nuca para llamar su atención. Timothy se despabila y toma una fotografía a la evidencia…..una evidencia que, sin saberlo, volvería para convertir su vida en un autentico remolino.

Muy lejos, a tres cuadras del accidente, un 4x4 de color negro con lunas polarizadas va observando; dentro hay una persona de traje oscuro con binoculares…..cuyos ojos van viendo al grupo de Gibbs, en especial, a uno de ellos.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Pobre McGee: no sabe lo que mas adelante aparecerá, poniéndolo en serios aprietos ante todos

**En el siguiente capitulo:** Al investigar mas al finado, ignorará el equipo que la muerte del marine esta muy ligado al pasado de Timothy McGee en especial a un acontecimiento policíaco ocurrido hace mas de 28 años y lo sabrán por boca del mismo McGee; pero aun no acaban las sorpresas...

Déjenme sus comentarios y hasta la siguiente actualización


	3. Una evidencia comprometedora

**En este capitulo:** los nervios pueden jugar mal para uno...pero cuando algo te incrimina seriamente...y aparece algo peor

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Una evidencia comprometedora**

Poco tiempo después, en los ambientes del NCIS:

Timothy McGee trataba de no mostrar nerviosismo en su escritorio, pero le era imposible: había visto esa fotografía tiempo atrás, cuando la niñera tomo esa foto en los amplios jardines de la Mansión Miranda; para el álbum familiar. Una foto que – suponía – había sido destruida al ser la casa confiscada por el fisco, pero ahora la evidencia era más que abrumadora: aterradora.

Frente a la pantalla, Ziva junto a Tony y Gibbs revisaban toda la información recolectada:

- George Adams, Capitán del USS Vancouver; tenía permiso para ausentarse de su embarcación por una semana y debía de reportarse mañana a primera hora a su unidad – decía Ziva

- Su esposa, Cassandra Adams, antes tenía el apellido Miranda, miembro de una familia respetable hasta 1984, donde cayó en desgracia. Al ser su hermano mayor detenido, ella desapareció hasta 1993, cuando se caso y adopto el apellido de su esposo, tiene 2 hijos y viven aquí. Están en camino – dice Tony

- ¿Que mas? – menciona Gibbs

Pero el que debía de hablar, no lo hacía: McGee se había congelado frente a su computadora, al parecer divagando en su propio laberinto mental. No sabía cómo podía otra vez afrontar un suceso ocurrido en su niñez y que ahora lo involucraba de cuerpo entero en la actual investigación.

- ¡McGee! – le grita Gibbs

- ¿Qué sucede novato? – pregunta Tony

- Esta así desde que recuperamos la evidencia en el accidente – habla Ziva

- Estoy esperando – le dice Gibbs un poco fastidiado

Al fin McGee se pone de pie…..pero no se atreve a mirar a ninguno de sus compañeros. Ziva empieza a observarlo detenidamente, al darse cuenta de que titubeaba

- Jefe…..no se…como…..decirle….esto

- ¿Decirme que?

Tim avanza hacia sus compañeros sin mirarlos, toma el control y muestra en la pantalla una imagen nítida de una foto bien conservada: teniendo como fondo un amplio jardín, se observa en una banca dos niños sentados y abrazados, sonriendo felices, al parecer de un cumpleaños infantil, por la corona que portaba la niña y el simpático sombrero de cono que tenía el niño. A Ziva la foto le parece enternecedora, a Tony le parece más bien de un álbum familiar, pero Gibbs se da cuenta y relaciona la fotografía con el caso

- ¿De dónde sacaste esta fotografía?

- Es mía, jefe

- ¿Tuya? – mencionan sorprendidos sus compañeros

- Si…..

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Sala de Conferencias:

Gibbs, David, DiNozzo y Vance observan a McGee sentado, nervioso y con un vaso de agua entre sus manos, evitando las miradas que le caen encima

- Somos todos oídos – le dice Gibbs

- Ocurrió tiempo atrás: nos separaron meses antes de que fuese capturado Mijaíl

- ¿Mijaíl? - pronuncian todos en coro, esta vez mas sorprendidos

- Mijaíl Miranda, antes uno de los hombres más respetados en los años 80 en Washington. Vivía en Maryland

- ¿Cómo así lo conoce, McGee? – pregunta Vance

- Era mi vecino

Evidentemente Gibbs empieza a atar cabos: uno de sus miembros más valiosos empezaba a decir parte de su ignorada vida privada. Tiempo atrás, había visto – en un caso anterior – como éste evitaba a su propio padre, un Almirante de la Marina, que al inicio estaba involucrado con la muerte de un medico dentro de un acorazado en plena tormenta y la diferencia de personalidades entre ambos; llegando a la conclusión definitiva de que Timothy McGee no podría ser hijo de un hombre que, en la Marina era uno de los más respetados, con amplia carrera y que podría llegar mucho más lejos; pero en el fondo era el hombre más irritable, incomprensivo, severo y crítico hacia su propia prole. Algo más grave debió de haber pasado entre ellos, para que ahora delante de él; un tímido y tartamudo agente federal dijera pistas insospechadas sobre la evidencia hallada. Sin titubeos, Gibbs habla al fin:

- La niña de la foto es la hija de Miranda – dice Gibbs – y tu eres el niño que la abrazabas, ¿verdad?

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron y vieron como su compañero afirmaba con un movimiento de cabeza. Timothy siguió hablando:

- Nuestros padres nos separaron, al parecer no querían vernos juntos. Unos meses después, la niñera vino a mi casa y me informó del accidente. Lo odie tanto, que me alegre cuando fue capturado y sentenciado y preferiría que jamás salga de prisión

- He pedido información de ese accidente – habla DiNozzo – y la niñera se salvo, pero tuvo contusiones; la madre y el chofer murieron calcinados y jamás se hallaron los restos de la niña. Se archivo el caso dos años después, cuando la declararon muerta oficialmente

- Y ahora la muerte del Capitán Adams podría reabrir ese caso – habla Vance – eso si nadie más lo relaciona

- Hay alguien más que lo va a relacionar – dice Tim con tristeza

- ¿Quién?- preguntan todos

En ese instante se escuchan golpes en la puerta y al abrirse, otro agente ingresa

- Sr. Director: lo buscan urgentemente

- ¿Quién es?

- El Almirante John McGee

A Tim no se le pudo escapar un quejido: ahora su padre no lo iba a dejar en paz…..el, justamente el causante de aquel dolor infantil, que muchos desconocían

- No se irá

- ¿Porque crees eso Gibbs? – le pregunta Vance

- Conozco a gente como el…..y creo saber a que ha venido.

- Averiguare lo que quiere…este caso debe ser resuelto cuanto antes y nada de mencionar esto a la prensa.

León Vance se dirige a la puerta y al salir dice:

- McGee

- ¿Si señor?

- No salga de las instalaciones….a partir de hoy, es uno de los sospechosos del caso

- ¿Qué?

La puerta se cierra y esta vez Gibbs hace estallar su furia al golpear fuertemente la mesa. Pero no sabía que McGee había empezado a derrumbarse por completo

ººººººººººººººººº

Oficina del Director:

Un respetable miembro de la Marina lo esperaba pacientemente, mirando las fotos antes que Vance entrara

- Señor Director

- Creo saber el motivo de su visita, Almirante

- Ah si

- ¿Ha venido a mortificar a uno de mis agentes? – dice Vance con sorna

- No…..he venido a pedirle permiso para llevarme a…

- Negativo - le responde Vance

- ¿Porque?

- Sé muy bien la fuerte tensión que hay entre ustedes – Vance toma asiento e invita a sentarse al Almirante – eso, sin imaginar el resentimiento mutuo, generado años atrás. Por ahora hay un caso que resolver

- Usted no entiende

- Al contrario: su hijo está demasiado involucrado. No saldrá de estas instalaciones hasta que el caso este completamente cerrado

- ¿Qué caso tiene aprisionado a mi propio hijo? – pregunta el militar, sorprendido

- ¿Y porque no hace memoria, Almirante? – Vance se pone de pie – la evidencia es contundente. Lo llamaremos a declarar

John McGee estaba molesto al no conseguir lo que deseaba y frente a Vance no podía contener su molestia

- ¡Pues quiero hacerlo ahora!

- Como guste…pero no es el momento. El caso está en proceso reciente y rogaría que no esté divulgando, comentando o hablando del tema a cualquier persona…..caso contrario, prohibiré su entrada a NCIS. ¿Entendido, Almirante?

El Almirante McGee no tuvo otra opción…..sabia que algo malo estaba por ocurrir y quería llevarse a su hijo mayor lejos y hablar con él personalmente, antes que nadie. Ignoraba el militar que sus planes se truncarían dos días después, cuando el Alto Mando lo eligió entre muchos candidatos, para comandar y dirigir un portaaviones al Medio Oriente. Una misión que – a la larga y sin saberlo – le salvaría la vida.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Al parecer el Almirante McGee tiene una ligera sospecha...mejor dicho: esta involucrado desde hace años, pero ¿Porque quiere llevarse ahora a su hijo?. Mientras, el pobre Tim queda mas que helado, al ser considerado un sospechoso principal

**En el siguiente capitulo:** Abby querrá saber quienes son los niños que aparece en la fotografía, pero ignora - hasta ahora - el pasado de su mejor amigo. Por otro lado, cuando Tony y Ziva profundizan la investigación, hallaran un testamento, cuyo contenido principal llevará el caso por otro extremo. Uno que cambiaría por completo la vida de un conocido

Déjenme reviews y hasta la siguiente actualizacion


	4. Un Motivo Preocupante

**En este capitulo:** todo parece ir en contra de McGee. Mientras, Abby tratara de averiguar quien es el niño de la foto, pero no se imagina la sorpresa que tendrà mas adelante. Y cuando Tony y Ziva investiguen mas a fondo, la aparicion de un documento sorprenderà a todos, en especial a Gibbs, por su contenido

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Un motivo preocupante**

Sala de Autopsias:

Ducky y Palmer realizaban la autopsia, al mismo tiempo que Gibbs y su equipo ingresaban

- Jethro

- ¿Que tienes para mi ahora doc?

- El Capitán Adams gozaba de buena salud, pero su muerte no es accidental

- ¿No? – pregunta Tony

- Al principio no me di cuenta, pero el Sr. Palmer es mas astuto y dio en el clavo

Todos miran al asistente, que empieza a explicar

- He hallado tres marcas de un arma punzo cortante que le ocasionó una hemorragia interna en diversas partes del cuerpo. Eso prácticamente lo mato, antes de chocar su auto. Debo reconocer que su asesino sabia muy bien donde herirlo, posiblemente sepa algo de Medicina Humana

- Lo hirieron, pero ¿con que? - pregunta Ziva

- Ese es el problema – menciona Palmer y señala unas radiografías – nunca he visto algún arma que haga esas heridas de tal magnitud y de ese tamaño, miren ustedes: ha cortado varias arterias principales, en especial el cuello, costillas, piernas….fue preciso

Las radiografías señalaban un gran daño en los tejidos y arterias principales, amen de la abundante perdida de sangre. McGee seguía mirando alarmado las pruebas. Por primera vez, se sentía inseguro y atrapado y Ziva lo observaba

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- No, Ziva….mas bien me siento atrapado

- ¿Porque?

Gibbs lo miraba y veía que su más valioso integrante empezaba a mostrar claros indicios de nerviosismo puro, como si algo o alguien estuvieran detrás de él. Y no era su padre, de eso estaba seguro. Pero había algo más y la respuesta estaba en el mismo pasado de McGee

- No tenemos mucho tiempo

- ¿Porque Jethro? - pregunta Ducky

- Las pruebas halladas involucran por completo a McGee

- ¿Como? – pregunta Palmer – es una broma ¿verdad?

- No lo es – dice McGee ya mas asustado que alarmado – es alguien que sabe muy bien lo que me ocurrió años atrás y ha vuelto. No se quien es, pero quiere perjudicarme. Sabe todo sobre los Miranda y los McGee, temo que hasta me haya vigilado y yo sin darme cuenta….yo…

Esta vez ya no pudo contenerse: le dio un verdadero ataque de pánico. Ducky le dio un asiento, Palmer le daba ánimos pero le era imposible, Tony sintió lastima por su mejor amigo y Ziva le da un abrazo. Todos veían que indagar un pasado, en especial de un buen amigo seria muy duro. Ninguno sospechaba que las respuestas que hallarían no iban a ser muy fáciles para su compañero

- No saldrás de aquí, por seguridad – habla Gibbs – hasta nuevo aviso. DiNozzo

- ¿Si jefe?

- Iras con Ziva a la casa de McGee, tráele todo lo que necesite.

- Estas son mis llaves – hablaba Tim tratando de estar mas tranquilo pero sus propios nervios lo delataban – desconecten todo y traigan un maletín que esta debajo de mi cama, mi laptop y mi ropa. Si me acuerdo de algo mas, los llamaré

- Cálmate – decía Tony – si veo algo mas, te lo traigo

- Hay que avisar a sus vecinos – menciona Ziva – por si ven algo sospechoso

- No llamen la atención – hablaba Palmer – tal vez esa persona debe estar vigilando la casa de McGee, seria mejor si dijeran que èl esta hospitalizado o algo así.

- Es mas creíble – dice Ducky – hacerlo pasar por enfermo aliviaría mucho y los vecinos podrían estar mas atentos.

- Vayan

A las órdenes de Gibbs, ambos agentes salían de inmediato

ººººººººººººººººº

Laboratorio:

Abby recibió todas las muestras y evidencias, pero estaba concentrada en la vieja fotografía arrugada y manchada de abundante sangre. Había logrado limpiarlo y estabilizarlo, para poder escanearlo y averiguar quienes eran los que aparecían en la foto. La imagen estaba mas clara ahora, después de su limpieza, ya que se veía a dos niños abrazados cerca de una fuente, posiblemente de un jardín de una enorme casa.

La ropa del difunto ya había sido analizada junto con las evidencias y muestras traídas de la Sala de Autopsias y se esperaban los resultados. La música del ambiente estaba a todo volumen mientras que la tecnochica seguía atenta a un programa de progresión de crecimiento, cuando suena el ascensor.

Gibbs entraba al mismo tiempo que Abby veía que sus equipos sonaban, signo de que al fin las respuestas de los análisis salían.

- ¿Que tienes, Abbs?

- Llegas a tiempo, Gibbs….he logrado analizar todas las muestras, incluido sangre, hebras y otras muestras, tanto del cuerpo de la victima como en sus ropas y su auto. El maletín esta limpio y tenia varios documentos de su trabajo, pero lo que mas me ha llamado la atención es la vieja fotografía: logre limpiarla, escanearla y hacerle una progresión de crecimiento, para poder identificar a los niños

- No será necesario, Abby

Por primera vez Abby voltea y ve a su jefe tan tranquilo….este la mira al observar su sorpresa dibujada en su rostro

- No entiendo Gibbs, tu siempre…

- Esta vez los niños si están identificados: la niña se llamaba Rose Miranda

- ¿Se llamaba? No comprendo

- Ella murió en un accidente de trànsito en 1984, junto a su madre y el chofer

- ¡Oh! – se apena Abby – no sabia, pero aun falta identificar al niño

- Sabemos quien es

- ¿Si….tan pronto?

- Hay algo urgente ahora y es determinar con que arma fue asesinado el Capitán Adams, Abby. El auto en que viajaba no se accidentó

- Pero las fotos dicen lo contrario, Gibbs

- Rearmaron la escena del crimen, Abbs. Al Capitán lo asesinaron dentro de su propio auto y después lo hicieron chocar. Al parecer, el asesino conocía la rutina de la victima y borró sus huellas para no ser identificado. La evidencia apunta a otra persona, que es inocente. Lo quieren arruinar por completo

- ¿Y quien es el niño, Gibbs? Dímelo

- Todo a su tiempo…termina el análisis, identifica el arma y cuando ya todo este listo, ve a Autopsias. Alguien necesita un abrazo tuyo, tal vez eso le ayude

Al instante Abby sonríe: eso significaba que el involucrado estaba dentro de las instalaciones del NCIS, a salvo:

- ¡A la orden!

- Bien – le da un beso en la frente – no demores

- ¿Y mi Cat Pow?

- Cuando tengas todo listo

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Bureaus de los agentes – anochecer:

Tony y Ziva buscaron toda la información, no solo del occiso, sino también de un viejo caso policiaco ya cerrado. Gracias a sus influencias, DiNozzo se comunico con sus antiguos compañeros de la policía y estos le enviaron – en tiempo record - dos voluminoso expedientes: uno era del accidente de la madre, hija y chofer y el otro era del padre, arrestado al poco tiempo del accidente. Al mismo tiempo llego también un expediente de la Penitenciaria Estatal de Washington, donde cumplía condena uno de los hombres mas ricos, pero también mas corruptos. Y estaba ligado al caso

Gibbs salía del ascensor con un pote de café y sus agentes ya estaban listos y empapados de nuevas evidencias.

- Hablen

- Este tipo – comienza Tony mostrando las fotos en la pantalla – es Mijaíl Miranda, antes uno de los hombres mas ricos y respetados de Washington. Se metió primero en los negocios legales familiares heredados de su padre y más tarde en el contrabando y venta de armas y drogas, logrando amasar una considerable fortuna, calculada en unos 1800 mil millones de dólares. Por desgracia, todo ese patrimonio es limpio y legal, pues está aun a nombre de la única hija: Rose

- Al parecer su familia ignoraba lo que hacia – es el turno de Ziva – sus vecinos lo consideraban un ejemplo a seguir. Llevaba una buena vida y daban generosas donaciones a la comunidad

- Muy respetados – dice Gibbs

- Al momento de su captura, Miranda llevaba riguroso luto por la muerte de su familia – dice Tony – y decía que lo habían inculpado por algo que nunca hizo. Hacienda y el Fisco ubicaron las cuentas bancarias y verificaron el origen de todos sus bienes, manteniéndolo a salvo congelado hasta que el mismo dueño decida que hacer. Y le confiscaron todos sus bienes en general, desde 1985 hasta hoy

- En el juicio – le toca hablar a Ziva – muchos testigos culparon al hombre de negocios. El Gran Jurado lo declaró culpable de todos los cargos y fue sentenciado a 40 años de prisión efectiva, que lo cumple en la Prisión Estatal.

- Pero también hay algo mas – dice Tony – y podría ser el verdadero motivo de la muerte del Capitán Adams

- ¿Cual es? – pregunta Gibbs

- Hace pocos días, el abogado de la familia abrió y corrigió el testamento original de Mijaíl y tiene una nueva clausula – dice Tony – todo esta ahora en orden, pero a alguien no le gustó el cambio del contenido

- Ya que los beneficiarios originales murieron, el mismo puso un nuevo nombre – dice Ziva – y no te va a gustar lo que vas a leer, Gibbs

- ¿Es grave?

- Si: Mijaíl Miranda ha designado a un nuevo heredero – dice Tony – en la cárcel le han diagnosticado cáncer hepático en etapa final. Es irreversible, le quedan pocos meses de vida, por eso llamó a su abogado y pidió la modificación de su testamento

- ¿Y quien es el nuevo beneficiado, DiNozzo?

Tony y Ziva se miran entre si, preocupados:

- Creemos que trata de justificar algún daño hecho tiempo atrás – dice Tony

- El nuevo heredero recibirá toda su fortuna – dice Ziva – como compensación.

- Esto es lo que dice la nueva clausura – dice Tony mostrando el documento legalizado y mirando a su jefe de reojo – _"Yo, Mijaíl Miranda, en pleno uso de mis facultades físicas y mentales, cambio a voluntad y por completo mi antiguo testamento. Como mis beneficiarias directas han muerto tiempo atrás, quiero corregir un daño irreversible a una persona, a quien le hice pasar el peor momento de su vida. Sé que nunca podré obtener su perdón, pero con esta acción podre no solo ayudarlo para su futuro, sino enmendar mi propio error, que debe haberle afectado por completo y me disculpo de corazón. Dispongo que toda mi fortuna, consistente en dinero, joyas y bienes muebles e inmuebles, se darán por completo y en el plazo de 12 horas después de mi muerte, al Señor Timothy McGee, único heredero universal y, de ser casado en la actualidad, a su esposa e hijos en partes iguales. Si aun el Sr. McGee continúa siendo soltero, dispondrá de todos mis bienes como heredero universal en el plazo de 5 horas después de mi muerte, donde mi abogado le entregará personalmente los documentos de mis bienes y cuentas corrientes ya anexados a su nombre. A mi abogado le dejo no solo sus honorarios, sino también un bono extra ya fijado por mi y su legado le será entregado en menos de dos horas después de mi muerte y a mi fiel empleada, doña Margot Sifuentes, la niñera de mi amada hija, la suma de 400 mil dólares que serán depositados a su cuenta personal en el plazo de 10 horas después de mi muerte. En caso de que los mencionados no sobrevivan, mi fortuna será repartida equitativamente en la lista adjunta a esta clausula. Al Sr. McGee le dejo una misiva que le será entregada personalmente ni bien yo deje de existir"._

Gibbs no puede creer en lo que esta viendo: no solo veía el posible verdadero motivo del crimen del Capitán Adams, sino también algo impensado. Y ahora el principal sospechoso del caso pasaba a ser no solo la posible y futura víctima, sino también el hombre más rico de todo Washington.

Tony permanecía callado, pero sentía envidia por su compañero y Ziva se preocupaba más: Si este nuevo documento salía al público en general, McGee no iba a tener jamás una vida normal. Los tres agentes pensaban como decirle esta nueva verdad, antes de que se entere por otros medios

Pero el destino tenía reservada varias sorpresas…y se iba a interponer en el camino de muchos

* * *

CONTINUARA...EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO


	5. ¿Porque no me contaste antes, Tim?

**En este capitulo:** Ziva y Tony investigan y han hallado el posible motivo de la muerte del Capitan Adams...pero tambien un documento anexo a un testamento, que sorprende por completo a Gibbs. Ignorante de todo, McGee se refugia en Autopsias, sin imaginar que su vida està a punto de cambiar

* * *

**Capitulo 5: ¿Porque no me contaste antes, Tim? **

Sala de Autopsias:

McGee estaba muy abrumado….los recuerdos de su infancia pasaban velozmente en su mente. Había mantenido ese episodio de su pasado en secreto, pues tenia muchos motivos para no contarlos a nadie, eso mas el resentimiento a su padre había recrudecido otra vez. Y aunque al principio trató de hablar a las buenas con él, le fue imposible mantener comunicación directa. El Almirante siempre paraba en diversas embarcaciones y en misiones oficiales, y encima trataba de meterse en su vida privada y ahí si no podía tolerar una intervención de esa manera

Pero se había olvidado de contarle lo sucedido a su mejor amiga Abby y no tenia muchas ganas de ir al laboratorio, pues sabia que ni bien pisara ese ambiente, ella no lo iba a dejar hablar. Miraba el cadáver ya listo para su entrega, mientras que Palmer preparaba el informe en su escritorio. Tan absorto estaba, que no se dio cuenta que la puerta se abría y alguien ingresaba alegremente

- ¡Hola Jimmy!

- Hola Abby….¿Que haces aquí?

- Ya terminè mi trabajo y Gibbs me dijo que alguien necesitaba uno de mis abrazos ¿Eres tú?

- No…ni Ducky

- Entonces ¿Quién es?

- El

Abby voltea hacia la dirección que señalaba Palmer y ve a su amigo apagado, triste, como si se le hubiese acabado toda esperanza, mirando fijamente el cadáver del Capitán Adams:

- ¿Qué sucede Tim? – y lo abraza

- Hola Abby – le contesta con tristeza sin ponerse de pie (estaba sentado)

- ¿Porque no fuiste al laboratorio?

Ducky entraba y veía que las cosas no marchaban bien. Se acerca y le hace señas a la chica para que lo deje solo a Tim y Palmer se pueda encargar de el. Un poco más lejos de ellos, al fin le cuenta:

- Sera mejor que no lo atormentes mas a Timothy, Abigail

- No me llames por ese nombre, Ducky (tono molesto de Abby)

- El caso que tenemos es muy grave, Abby: las evidencias lo involucran por completo y no solo eso

- ¿Como?

- El - Ducky señala a McGee - es el sospechoso principal….el Director le prohibió abandonar las instalaciones hasta que termine el caso. Lo peor es que…

- ¿Que? dime

- ¿Aun no lo sabes?

- No. He analizado todas las muestras, pero aun me falta identificar al niño que aparece en la fotografía

- No es necesario: el niño de la foto es Timothy

- ¿QUEEEE?

Ahora si las cosas parecían aclarársele por completo: por eso Gibbs le dijo que no se preocupara en identificarlo, pero tenía una pregunta

- Entonces ¿Por qué el Capitán Adams tenía esa fotografía?

- Al parecer el occiso era miembro de una familia acomodada y estaba buscando algo o a alguien. Tenía esa foto de tiempo y su muerte fue brutal. ¿Has logrado identificar el arma?

- No, Ducky….se que es un arma blanca, pero por la densidad y longitud de sus heridas me es imposible identificarlo….he probado de todo, desde cuchillos hasta dagas y espadas. Ningún arma blanca conocida por el hombre haya hecho semejantes y profundas heridas mortales. He revisado el auto siniestrado y he hallado el trazo de la sangre. El asesino debió estar detrás del conductor para lograr su objetivo…el asiento estaba inservible, despedazado y apenas lo toqué, porque se abrió como si fuese una fruta partida.

- Eso confirmaría mi sospecha: la víctima murió dentro del auto y su asesino condujo hasta estrellarlo, pero bajó antes. Fue astuto

- ¿Y ahora?

- No soy yo quien deba contarte lo demás, Abby….debes hablar con él

- ¿Hay algo más?

Ducky solo la mira y guarda silencio. Cree que no debe meterse en algo tan privado. Sin saber lo que ocurriría, Abby se acerca a su amigo y al abrazarlo le pregunta nuevamente:

- ¿Que te sucede, McGee?

- Ay Abby…hay algo que no te conté antes, por ser muy privado

- ¿No me contaste qué?

- Mi pasado…lo que me ocurrió tiempo atrás.

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Oficina del Director:

Gibbs fue a hablar con León Vance sobre los nuevos documentos. A McGee le esperaba más de una sorpresa y creyó hablar con la persona adecuada para resolver semejante situación

Vance leía y su preocupación se notaba. Si, las cosas podrían dar un giro inesperado: si el Almirante se enteraba de la existencia de este documento legal, el odio y resentimiento que sentía hacia su hijo crecerían mas, amén de impedir que recibiera su contenido a como dé lugar. Gibbs también tenía sus dudas, pero estaba seguro de que su agente estaría más libre y su vida podría transcurrir sin ningún problema, su futuro económico estaba garantizado. Junto a la copia del testamento estaba también los informes finales del Fisco y Hacienda, indicando que todos los bienes eran limpios y legales, que serian liberados y entregados a su nuevo poseedor en los plazos establecidos.

- ¿Y que crees tú,Gibbs? - pregunta Vance

- A McGee le llegó un hada madrina – contesta Gibbs – irónicamente no le pidió ningún deseo.

- ¿Él sabe de esto?

- No, aun no…..he pedido al abogado del preso Miranda que no diga nada a la prensa. Ya está en camino

- ¿Para qué?

- Debo hablar con él, saber todo y ver quienes más tienen acceso a esta información restringida. El asesino está entre ellos

En esto se escucha el toque de la puerta y entra DiNozzo:

- Jefe, noticias: llegó el abogado, quiere hablar con McGee urgentemente

- ¿Motivo?

- Mijaíl Miranda ha sido trasladado a un hospital, su condición empeoró…quiere ver a su heredero por última vez

Vance y Gibbs se observan sorprendidos….y aparecen nuevas pistas del caso

- ¿Sabe que la persona que buscaba esta aquí, en la ciudad? – pregunta Vance

- Si, Director….al parecer no era el único que lo buscaba. Dice que trató de comunicarse con el Capitán Adams varias veces, pero no le contesta el celular

- No sabe que murió – habla Gibbs, llevando los informes – vamos

- ¿Gibbs?

El aludido se detiene en la puerta

- Mucha discreción

- No te preocupes….

ººººººººººººººººººº

Sala de Interrogatorios:

Un hombre vestido elegantemente con un traje de marca y un portafolios espera desde hace un cuarto de hora. Mira su reloj alarmado, pues cada minuto que pasa es crucial y tiene una misión. Al otro lado del espejo Tony, Ziva, Palmer, Ducky y McGee junto a Abby (llamados por Gibbs) se reúnen

- ¿Y esto? – pregunta Palmer

- Al parecer este hombre está muy preocupado, como buscando a alguien – dice Ziva

- ¿A quién? – pregunta Ducky

- Adivine doctor – le contesta Tony sin dejar de mirar a su compañero, que parece estar mas serio de costumbre.

Un poco más lejos de ellos, Abby está muy molesta, mirando por el vidrio y recordando lo sucedido:

_Flash Black: Sala de Autopsias (media hora antes):_

Una cachetada se escuchó en aquel ambiente frio, sorprendiendo a Ducky, Palmer y al mismo McGee. Ni bien terminó de contarle aquel episodio de su pasado a su amiga, nunca imaginó que, en vez de recibir algún apoyo emocional, un consejo o algo, recibiría semejante…..golpe

- ¡Abby! – le gritan los tres hombres

- Eres un mentiroso…me engañaste

- ¡Abigail Sciuto! – Ducky le llama la atención

- ¿Estas bien, McGee? – el asistente trataba de aliviarle el golpe, poniéndole un paño helado en el rostro

- No….ahora ni me siento bien

- Lo lamento – dice Palmer

- No eres tú quien tiene que disculparse…son otros y justo los no pensados – dice Tim

- ¡Ni siquiera lo ayudes, Jimmy!

La actitud de la laboratorista desconcierta a los hombres

- ¿Qué te sucede, Abby? ¿Por qué lo golpeaste? – pregunta Ducky

- ¡No se metan!

Voltea y le dice a su – ahora – ex amigo:

- Y tú….no vuelvas a ir a mi laboratorio, ni me llames ni nada. ¡Se acabó!

Sale rauda y furiosa de la Sala de Autopsias. McGee apenado, les dice a sus amigos que no comenten nada de lo sucedido con nadie más, no quiere pasar otra vergüenza como la ya vivida. Y pensó que aquel episodio triste de su niñez era lo peor que le pudo haberle pasado

_Fin Flash Black_

Volviendo al presente, Abby seguía de mal humor….ni siquiera miraba a los demás:

- Hmmm – dice la tecnochica con los brazos cruzados

- ¿Qué te sucede Abby? – pregunta Ziva

- No se – dice Ducky – está molesta desde que habló con McGee en Autopsias

- Le dio una cachetada a Timothy – dice Palmer en voz baja – nos interpusimos

- Dejen de hablar bajo – dice Abby

- ¿Y porque le pegaste a McGee? – preguntan Tony y Ziva en coro y serios a la vez

- Se supone que somos amigos, debió contarme todo – le contesta la tecnochica

- Abby – intercede Tony – no es muy agradable contarlo y es personal. Tu también estabas así, tiempo atrás

- Fue otra circunstancia

- Y no nos contaste nada, nos preocupamos mucho – dice McGee

- No me hables, mal amigo

- ¿Todo porque te molestaste al saber que mi mejor amiguita era a la vez mi novia de infancia? – dice Tim adolorido – mejor no te decía nada…

- El primer amor nunca se olvida – dice Tony, sin imaginar la reacción de la laboratorista:

- ¡CALLATE!

- Hey – dice Tony – cálmate, Abby, ¿qué demonios te sucede?

- No puedes reaccionar así – dice Ziva

- Abigail: Timothy ha recordado un episodio de su niñez muy desagradable – habla Ducky - nunca imaginó que su mejor amiguita moriría en un accidente, tampoco imaginó que sus padres los separarían. Él se siente culpable de lo ocurrido y aun lo afecta. Para empeorar todo: el caso actual lo involucra de cuerpo entero

- Ojala que lo hunda – dice Abby mas colérica que nunca – se lo merece

- ¡ABBY! (grito de todos en coro)

- Olvídenlo ¿Y ese hombre? – pregunta McGee, tratando de olvidar lo sucedido

La puerta se abre e ingresa el jefe con un expediente en sus manos. Todos se olvidan un momento y ponen atención. Al otro lado, Gibbs mira a su invitado, que ya no aguanta más la presión y demora

- Señor…

- Agente Especial Gibbs, NCIS (se sienta)

- Mire, Agente Gibbs: no me queda mucho tiempo, soy el Dr. Walter Carmichael, abogado de varias familias importantes en casi todo USA. Represento al Sr. Miranda en el caso de...

- Ya se – le muestra el expediente – lo mandé llamar por un caso que tenemos….nos va a ayudar ahora

- No, no hay tiempo: debo hallar al Señor Timothy McGee urgentemente y ustedes podrían ubicarlo. Sé que vive aquí en la ciudad

- ¿Para qué?

- Me lo pide un moribundo….esta en el Hospital de Washington, 4º piso, cama 417, por favor

Gibbs voltea y mira hacia la ventana. Al otro lado, Tim sabe qué hacer, aunque vacila en los pasos a tomar:

- Ducky: ¿podrías darle permiso a Palmer un rato? No quiero ir solo y…

- Si, anda vayan. No hay problema, Timothy - le contesta el doctor

- ¿Y nosotros? – dicen Tony y Ziva en coro

- Están ocupados…..necesito alguien que me ayude y no se burle de mi o algo peor

Ambos hombres salen y la molestia se acentúa más en la laboratorista y sale golpeando la puerta. Sorprendidos por la rara actitud de la chica, ninguno decide hablarle por el momento hasta que se le pase la cólera. Mientras Jimmy va a cambiarse de ropa, McGee ingresa a la sala:

- ¿Me llamó jefe?

- Aquí lo tiene – dice Gibbs

- Al fin – el abogado se levanta – yo soy…

- Las presentaciones después – dice Gibbs – tienes media hora. ¿Con quién iras, McGee?

- Con Palmer

- Bien. Dr. Carmichael: dos agentes más los acompañaran al hospital, escoltaràn a mi agente y tiene permiso máximo 10 minutos. Luego será traído aquí y cuando usted termine todo lo que tenga que hacer, vuelve. Le recomiendo no hablar con nadie, ni siquiera a la prensa de esto. ¿Entendido?

- Claro como el cristal, Agente Gibbs.…..pero ¿Porque me llamó realmente?

- Se lo diré cuando usted regrese….este es mi número – le da su tarjeta – y ya sabe. Si me entero de que no cumplió….

- Ya se….no quiero perder ni mi trabajo ni mi libertad. Y se lo regreso en poco tiempo. Gracias

Ambos hombres salen….Gibbs cree estar haciendo lo correcto. No sabe lo que está a punto de ocurrir

ººººººººººººººººººº

Hospital de Washington - 4º piso

Había pasado media hora en llegar e ir al piso de cuidados intensivos. Con el permiso del médico de turno, el abogado acompañado de McGee ingresan cubiertos y protegidos al área restringida. Dentro solo hay un paciente conectado a un respirador, que despierta al oír pasos.

Con suavidad el abogado habla:

- Sr. McGee…..mi patrocinado desea hablar con usted, no sé si podrá, pero el desea verlo. Sabe que en cualquier momento morirá

- ¿Quién es él?

- Se conocen de tiempo…..eso creo. Lo estábamos buscando años atrás y ahora, con el Capitán Adams desaparecido, al menos logré hallarlo y cumplir con mi promesa. Háblele, no le tenga miedo

McGee empezó a sentir un fuerte temor al ver al enfermo. Fuera de la sala, Palmer veía la acción por medio de la pequeña ventanilla de la puerta, acompañado de dos agentes especiales, designados por Gibbs para acompañarlos. Dentro, no parecía pasar nada, pero el enfermo abrió sus ojos, después de un largo descanso, producto de las medicinas que le dieron y ve a los dos hombres.

Mijaíl mira primero a su abogado, que le saluda con un movimiento de cabeza y luego mira a su invitado. Poco a poco va reconociendo el rostro amable y simpático que observa del desconocido y de pronto, su mente le hace recordar al mirarlo mejor: si, era el pequeño niño que visitaba a su amada hija por más de 9 años a su Mansión, antes de la desgracia. Podía recordar esa mirada ingenua que despedía, una mirada clara y pura; que un día, calificó de angelical, ya que no se parecía en nada a otros tipos de miradas que observaba a diario. Tan emocionado estaba que al fin pudieron dar con su paradero, que intenta hablar, pero no puede por el respirador y - sin pensarlo - le coge del brazo, apretándolo

Al principio McGee cree que el enfermo ha salido de un coma, no parece reconocerlo porque esta avejentado. Trata de zafarse, pero es más fuerte el brazo que lo aprisiona

- Dígale que me suelte..…me lastima

- Està emocionado, pero no puede hablar. Mika, suéltalo: le lastimas

¿Mika? Solo a una persona le había oído decir ese apodo, años atrás: A su amada Rose, que le llamaba de esa forma a….¡Su padre!. Al fin se dio cuenta de quién era él en realidad y trató de separarse, pero la fuerza del enfermo lo dejó paralizado. Palmer al ver que dentro algo andaba mal, ingresó con los dos agentes, dispuestos a terminar con la reunión:

- Vámonos ya – dice Palmer con voz seria – se terminó el tiempo

- ¡Déjeme en paz! – decía con voz asustada Tim – ¡Usted la mató!. Me separó de ella y me la quitò.¡Jamás se lo perdonaré!

- Sr. Miranda: suéltelo – hablaba el abogado alarmado porque lo estaba lastimando – déjelo ir, no complique más las cosas, me costó tiempo hallarlo. No me meta en más problemas….sino, el NCIS me comerá vivo

El enfermo no quería soltarlo: tantos años buscándolo incansablemente, después de que su esposa e hija fallecieran tras el accidente, solo para pedirle perdón por lo sucedido. Quería hablarle, decirle todo lo que pensaba, si era posible, arrodillarse a sus pies y llorarle..…tanto le ganó su emoción, que le dio un paro cardiaco fulminante.

Un grupo de médicos y enfermeras ingresaban al mismo tiempo que Tim se liberaba de aquel brazo que lo aprisionaba y, sin mirar atrás, adolorido en cuerpo y alma, sale raudo directo al estacionamiento. Creyó Tim que el tiempo le curaría esa herida, pero se equivocó: el dolor de haber perdido lo que más amaba, era mucho más fuerte de lo que se imaginaba.

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

McGee no se imaginò ver pronto a una de las personas que mas daño le hizo en su infancia: a su antiguo vecino, padre de su primera amiguita y novia, a quien culpa de su inesperada muerte. Encima, tiene que soportar la ira y colera de Abby por celos. Ni se imagina lo que se viene...

**En el siguiente capitulo:** Gibbs se entera de lo sucedido en el hospital, pero no va a tolerar ningun tipo de berriche, celos ni tonterias a nadie, mucho menos a Abby, a quien llamarà la atencion. Pero las noticias en la TV confirmaràn la muerte del magnate. A pocas horas de revelarse el testamento, Leòn Vance intervendrà y junto a Gibbs prepararan todo, para que de una buena vez reciba Timothy la inesperada fortuna. ¿Podrà esta vez Timothy McGee sobreponerse y aceptar algo que nunca quiso?

Lean el doble capitulo, dejenme sus comentarios y hasta la siguiente actualizacion.


	6. Berrinches, noticias y lectura

**En este capitulo: **

Abby no podra contener sus enormes celos...pero recibira mas que una llamada de atencion. Las noticias de ultimo minuto lanzadas por diversos noticieros, haran que Vance, junto a Gibbs tomen una definitiva solucion

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Berrinches, noticias y lectura del testamento**

NCIS – Bureaus de los agentes (media hora después):

Gibbs hablaba por teléfono con el abogado que le contó lo sucedido en la sala de cuidados intensivos del hospital. Una vez que colgó, llamó a todos incluyendo al Director, a quienes reunió de urgencia

- Están en camino

- ¿Qué sucedió Gibbs? – pregunta Vance

- No debió de ir – se lamenta Gibbs – ¿dóndeestáAbby?

- Ella está molesta – contesta Ziva

- ¿Cómo que está molesta? – pregunta Gibbs – ¿con quién?

- Con McGee – le contesta Tony

Mas problemas, ya eran suficientes. En silencio, pero furioso por lo sucedido, se dirigió – seguido por el Director – hacia el laboratorio. Ziva, Tony, Palmer y Ducky veían que la pobre chica iba a ser devorada por dos enormes ogros.

ººººººººººººººº

Laboratorio:

La música estaba a volumen alto, pero no era suficiente para borrar los enormes celos y frustraciones que sentía Abby. Creía ella que podría estar con él en un futuro no tan lejano, pero todo se le vino abajo al escuchar un secreto, de la misma boca de su antes amigo. ¿Qué demonios tenia dentro? Furia extrema…y odio

Odio a una niña…increíblemente Abby sentía – por primera vez - celos de una muerta: una niña de 10 años que murió tiempo atrás y aun seguía presente en la vida actual de McGee. Esa niña – cuya imagen aun sigue presente en su computadora – estuvo en los primeros años de niñez de su antes mejor amigo; jugaron juntos, rieron, salieron, estudiaron, festejaron y tal vez tuvieron su primer beso de amor. Un amor truncado por el fatal destino, pero que en vez de haberse evaporado en el tiempo, seguía tan vivo y real, que simplemente no lo pudo aceptar.

No: no quería aceptar que McGee tenía sentimientos bien claros hacia ella ¿Por qué? Si está muerta, por dios….¡Muerta!. Su mente le tendía varias trampas, se imaginaba varios episodios de esa vida infantil desconocida, estaba tan fuera de si la laboratorista, que no notó que tenía invitados a sus espaldas.

Un par de invitados con cara de pocos amigos:

- ¡ABBY! (grito de Gibbs)

- Auch…..ah, eh…Hola Gibbs, Señor Director – y apaga la música

- ¿Qué hacia usted, Srta. Sciuto? – le pregunta Vance

- Yo…..mi trabajo….

- No – le contesta Gibbs molesto – dime la verdad

- Es verdad

Gibbs conocía bien a Abby: sabía que mentía, veía celos y odio, pero también veía decepción en su rostro

- Lo que te contó McGee es verdad….y tu ¿Sientes celos de una niña de 10 años?

- No, Gibbs, yo….nooooo

- No te creo – Gibbs la mira seriamente – te dije que alguien necesitaba un abrazo, ese alguien era McGee; pero en vez de eso, recibió una puñalada de su mejor amiga. No era lo que yo esperaba que le dieras.

- Ahora – habla Vance – mi mejor agente acaba de recibir otra noticia nada grata….y vienen muchas más. No suelo meterme en la vida privada de ninguno de mis hombres, pero por seguridad, le prohíbo, Srta. Sciuto, que se le acerque hasta que usted logre controlarse por completo. Y me avisará cuando ocurra.

- Si, Señor Director…lo siento mucho

- Y nada de rabietas y berrinches en su presencia – le dice Gibbs seriamente

- Yo…no prometo nada, Gibbs

- ¿Abby? Si no lo haces…..no te gustará verme furioso….seré capaz de darte un buen castigo, no me provoques

La tecnochica miraba temerosa a Gibbs: había escuchado y conocido todo sobre su jefe…bueno, no todo. Mas temía ella a la fea e ignorada reacción de él, a quien tanto amaba y respetaba. No quería saberlo, no por ahora. Tragó saliva:

- Está bien – al fin Abby se rinde, abrumada por la presencia masculina – lo prometo

Ambos hombres se miran entre sí, pero al mismo tiempo ingresa Ziva por el ascensor

- Gibbs: tienes que ver esto

Toma el control y pone la TV, que anuncia lo siguiente:

- "Hoy, hace pocos minutos murió en este hospital Mijaíl Miranda, antes uno de los mas respetados hombres de negocios en Washington y Virginia. Su deceso fue por complicaciones de un cáncer ya avanzado. Su cuantiosa fortuna, aun confiscada por Hacienda y el Fisco, será retenida hasta la lectura del testamento oficial, donde se sabrá en menos de 24 horas, el nombre del o de los herederos de la legal y limpia fortuna. Como sabrán, años atrás, este hombre perdió a su esposa e hija en un accidente de carretera hace más de 28 años, ignorándose quién es el nuevo heredero del Gran Imperio Miranda. Muchos pronostican que el heredero es su hermana menor, Cassandra; pero ella ha dejado por escrito que renunció por completo a la repartición de la herencia, tras el escándalo surgido por el arresto y juicio de su hermano en 1984. Hoy, a mas tardar antes de la medianoche, conoceremos al fin a ese nuevo heredero y estamos seguros de que al fin esta persona podrá manejar no solo dicha fortuna: se convertirá en uno de los más cotizados a nivel no solo empresarial, sino del jet set internacional, que ya están esperando ansiosos la develación del testamento".

Ziva apaga el TV. A Gibbs le preocupa que se filtre la información. Sin perder tiempo, hace una llamada al celular y abandona el laboratorio, seguido por Ziva. Vance se retira y Abby se queda quieta…..ignorante de lo que escuchó hace poco. No sabe que los reales problemas han llegado y en tamaño descomunal

ºººººººººººººº

Sala de Conferencias – dos horas antes de medianoche:

El abogado de la familia Miranda se reúne con Vance, Gibbs y su equipo…..todos, menos McGee, que no tiene la mínima intención de abandonar la Sala de Autopsias. Desde que llegó del hospital, Timothy ni siquiera fue a su bureau…..fue directo con Palmer donde Ducky, que le observó la marca dejada en su muñeca izquierda y lo curó lo mejor que pudo. Luego lo dejaron solo, tras recibir la llamada de reunión de Gibbs.

Justamente el mismo Gibbs les pregunta al verlos:

- ¿Donde está McGee?

- No vendrá, Jethro – le responde Ducky – vino muy traumado y se ha encerrado en Autopsias.

- ¿Que ocurrió, Sr. Palmer? – pregunta Vance

- Todo parecía ir bien, Señor – responde el asistente – hasta que el paciente despertó y le tomo así del brazo (le tomó el brazo de Tony a la altura de la muñeca) y lo sujetó fuertemente. De pronto, oí la voz de McGee que estaba desesperado, diciéndole que lo soltara, que nunca le perdonaría haberlo separado de ella….le dijo que por su culpa ella había muerto en ese accidente y bueno…ahí sonaron los monitores y salimos.

- Lo reconoció, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido – dice Tony

- Lo lamento mucho, señores – se disculpaba el abogado – no era la real intención, pero creo que el Sr. Miranda se emocionó al verlo y…

- En vez de eso, lo asustó – dice Gibbs – escuchamos las noticias

- Si – dice el abogado – al fin mi representado ya descansa en paz. Debo cumplir su última voluntad.

- Por mi parte, puede hacerlo – le contesta Vance – pero tenemos un problema

- ¿Cual es?

- Usted trabajaba junto al Capitán Adams, ¿verdad? – le pregunta Gibbs

- Si – responde el abogado – el mismo Sr. Miranda nos contrató. Sabía que su hermana renunció a la herencia por anticipado, que por derecho le corresponde, pero al menos la dejó bien amparada. Quería hallar al muchacho, al mejor amigo de su hija. Nos contó lo sucedido años atrás y dijo que estaba arrepentido. A nosotros nos contó lo que iba a hacer con su herencia

- Y les entregó la única pista: la fotografía – señala Tony

- Y el nombre del niño – Ziva termina la frase – quería corregir su error de esa manera

- Dejárselo todo a la única persona que no quería nada, solo el amor de una niña – responde Gibbs – y en vez de eso, lo traumó de por vida.

- No era su intención, Agente Especial Gibbs – responde el abogado – el no pensaba lo que hacia. Se dio cuenta ya muy tarde….cuando murió lo que mas quería

- No hablemos de desgracias ahora – interviene Vance – sino de lo que viene. Ya oímos las noticias y no conviene mencionar al heredero, por ahora

- Es la regla, Señor Director – habla DiNozzo – cuando hay herencias de este tipo, la lectura del testamento es a nivel del publico, a no ser que se declare la privacidad de la misma.

- Eso es lo que quiero ahora – dice Vance – y usted hará esa lectura aquí

- ¿Como? – pregunta el abogado – ¿quieren que dicte lectura del testamento aquí, en NCIS?

- Si – responde Vance – y se hará de manera privada, sin acceso a la prensa.

- Usted nos dará antes la relación de personas que tienen acceso directo o indirecto a los documentos – habla Gibbs – y llamará a los involucrados a la lectura ahora, que vengan aquí con todo. Usted mismo los recibirá y en esta sala, abrirá todos los documentos. Los presentes – señala a su equipo – serán testigos y firmaran como tal.

- Daré orden de ingreso a las personas de su lista y ellos firmaran una clausula de privacidad con nosotros – habla Vance – aquel que incumpla, se lamentará de hacerlo.

El abogado estuvo de acuerdo. Llamó a todos los involucrados de su notaria, que llegaron a las instalaciones de NCIS en menos de una hora y media, con todo lo concerniente a la lectura oficial. Mientras afuera, la seguridad naval crecía, debido a la llegada de diversos periodistas, al observar que varios miembros de la notaria se dirigían a la base naval, pero no podían ingresar. Los agentes federales registraban cada vehículo e integrantes minuciosamente; no querían sorpresas. Muchos agentes conocían a McGee, era uno de los mas respetados y ya se habían enterado (no todo) de lo sucedido en su niñez. Por eso, se encargaban de que nada ni nadie interrumpieran los planes del Director

Uno de los relojes mostraba ya la hora pactada

ººººººººººººººººººº

Medianoche - instalaciones del NCIS

Dos agentes terminaron de informar sobre la llegada de los miembros de la notaria y la Sala de Conferencias estaba lista para la apertura de documentos. Con ellos habían llegado un representante de Hacienda y otro del Fisco, listos también para participar.

Mientras se dirigían a la Sala, Gibbs y Ducky fueron a la Sala de Autopsias, y al entrar se llevaron una gran sorpresa: ver a Timothy McGee echado en una de las mesas mortuorias, al parecer durmiendo. Tal y como le paso a Abby años atrás, el mismo Tim decidió desafiar su miedo y lo superó por completo…detrás de ellos iba también el Director.

Sin que nadie lo supiera, Tim logró recuperarse de a pocos y con los ojos cerrados recordaba esos momentos gratos y placenteros vividos con su mejor amiga. En su mente observaba ese bello e inocente rostro que le cautivó la primera vez que la vio en el colegio...recordaba todo de ella: el color de sus ojos, su voz, su rostro, su calor, hasta su perfume favorito, que era esencia de jazmín.

Gibbs y Ducky lo rodearon viéndolo casi normal...pero ambos sabían que las cosas aun no estaban resueltas.

- ¿McGee?

- Al oír la voz de su jefe, abre sus ojos y no solo ve a su jefe...sino también al doctor y al Director

- Lo siento...yo

Pero no lo dejaron hablar:

- McGee: no digas nada y escúchanos atentamente - dice Gibbs

- En estos momentos nos están esperando un grupo de notarios, listos para dar lectura de un testamento – habla Vance- y por desgracia está relacionado al caso actual. Es obligatoria tu presencia.

- ¿Yo? No entiendo

- Hey – Gibbs se le acerca – se que la estas pasando mal…..esto te compete ahora

- Esta lectura te deja libre de cargos...eres inocente – dice Vance

- Lo único que te pedimos es que no reveles a nadie, ni siquiera a tu propia familia de lo que va a suceder hoy- habla Gibbs - y lleves perfil bajo, tampoco tendrás contacto con la prensa. ¿Estas listo?

- No, jefe

Gibbs sonríe y junto a Vance lo toman y acompañados del doctor, se dirigen a la Sala de Conferencias.

ººººººººººººººººº

Cuando el reloj marcaba ya un minuto después de la medianoche, el bufete de abogados liderados por el Dr. Carmichael y los representantes de Hacienda y Fisco, abrían el testamento y daba lectura del mismo a los presentes. Para Gibbs, Ziva, Tony y Vance no les causó mucha sorpresa pero permanecieron tranquilos, pero para Abby, Ducky, Palmer y al mismo McGee les causó más que una sorpresa y casi un desmayo para el último. Pasado ya unos 15 minutos de dicha lectura y con todos los documentos firmados y entregados al heredero, todo el bufete de abogados se retiraba.

Poco a poco Gibbs y su equipo junto al Director veían a McGee silencioso y alejado de todo y de todos: les preocupaba saber su reacción después de lo sucedido, pero lo que veían no era lo indicado: parecía que un tornado – no, algo peor – hubiese aparecido repentinamente y sin pedir permiso, lo hubiese revolcado. Cada uno de ellos veía y se preguntaban mentalmente si era lo correcto o no lo sucedido, o mejor era prepararlo y decirle la verdad antes de la lectura, pero ya era muy tarde y lo dejaron solo…necesitaban descansar, ya que había sido un largo, estresante y desagradable día.

A McGee le empezó a doler fuertemente la cabeza y en silencio, sin hablar con nadie y con los documentos en su mano, se dirigió a la Sala de Autopsias. Al llegar, ni siquiera prendió las luces y fue directo a una camilla y se acostó. Trató de dormir, pero no pudo: una vez más su vida se había ido al mismo infierno, ya que años atrás le destruyeron sus sueños, ahora le volvieron a destruir por completo su vida

Tratando de no llorar, al fin duerme…el frio parece acurrucarlo, al entrar a un profundo sueño

* * *

CONTINUARA...

Mi querido Timothy aun sigue en shock, mas tras la lectura del testamento...

**En el pròximo capitulo:** Una nueva integrante llega a las instalaciones del NCIS, el cual es aceptada por Vance y presentada a Gibbs y su equipo. Justamente en el preciso momento...¿o no? Al mismo tiempo a Timothy le asalta algo mas que los nervios de su nueva vida

Dejenme sus comentarios y hasta la siguiente actualizacion


	7. Una nueva Agente y un Guardaespaldas

_**En este capitulo:** _

_La llegada de un nuevo agente le sera propicia para Gibbs...pero las cosas empiezan a cambiar para McGee y el equipo tomara los cambios de forma gradual. Al mismo tiempo, Abby tratara de pedir ayuda al menos indicado_

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Una nueva Agente y un Guardaespaldas para Tim**

Instalaciones del NCIS

Al día siguiente, Tony, Ziva, Palmer, Ducky y Gibbs llegaron muy temprano para ver cómo había amanecido McGee. Anoche todos lo vieron muy mal anímicamente, casi como si no tuviera ganas de nada.

Zivatenía el desayuno, pues había pasado cerca de una cafetería. Anoche su forma de ver a McGee cambió por completo cuando se enteró de la existencia de un documento que le daba a su amigo una nueva vida. Una vida que él mismo no quería, así que tendría que primero, ver como estaba y después ir a hablar con alguien más, solucionar un problema existente. Estaba dispuesta a todo con ver a su amigo otra vez feliz, como antes.

Tony trajo varias bolsas de ropa…anoche, ni bien salió, fue directo a una tienda de ropa masculina (que estaba abierto las 24 horas) y compró ropa para su amigo. Al estar en la casa de su amigo días antes, observó que su ropa era modesta y sencilla, pero ahora tenía que vestir bien, de acuerdo a su nuevo status. Ignoraba como iba a estar anímicamente, pero trataría de alegrarle – por un momento – la vida. Tenia que hacerle olvidar los momentos desagradables que había pasado.

Gibbstenía un pote enorme de café, una bolsa grande y un maletín. Vino dispuesto a ver como seguía su agente, que había pasado la noche en un ambiente completamente frio y distinto de su hogar. Había pasado la noche pensando que decirle ahora, que palabras usar y como manejar el caso, sin infiltrar ningún dato a nadie. Sabía que su equipo también estaba listo para asumir los nuevos retos que se presentaran

- Buen día…¿Listos?

- Listos, jefe – contesta Tony

- Llama a Autopsias, Ziva – ordena Gibss – pregunta si todo esta bien. Antes, iremos a ver a alguien mas

ººººººººººººººººººººº

Oficina del Director – muy temprano:

Una hora antes de que llegara el equipo de Gibbs, llegó un grupo de Marines de Alto Rango. El trio vestía su uniforme oficial con un sobretodo q ue ocultaba - a simple vista - los galeones de su alto cargo. Preguntaron a uno de los agentes con quien debían de comunicarse y este les llevó a la oficina de Vance, que justamente había pasado la noche allí, pues tenía que resolver algunos casos importantes.

La secretaria informó de la visita y Vance se sorprendió: le intrigó el motivo, así que los hizo entrar

- Buenos días y bienvenidos

- Buenos días, Director Vance – le saluda el Marine de mayor rango – iremos directo al grano, pues no contamos con tiempo suficiente. Soy el Almirante Harold Poirot (1) y mis acompañantes son el Comandante James McCullen (2) y la Oficial Comandante Rose Da Silva (3), pertenecientes a la Unidad 555. Mi unidad está a punto de partir en pocas horas a una nueva misión desde Norfolk, pero antes necesito dejar a una persona aquí, en Washington, por seguridad.

- Y que mejor lugar aquí – dice el Comandante – es el lugar idóneo para nosotros

Vance se mostró sorprendido. Sabía quienes eran, pero ignoraba las causas, aun así pregunto:

- ¿A quien desea dejar a nuestra custodia, Almirante? – pregunta Vance

- Al mejor – habla el Comandante

- ¿Y quien de ustedes se queda?

Del trio, solo uno avanza de frente….respondiéndole:

- Soy yo, Señor Director…..

- Quiero que la convierta en agente federal, León Vance – habla el Almirante – antes debe escuchar los verdaderos motivos de mi decisión, el origen del real problema y si me apoyará en estos momentos. No tengo a nadie mas a quien recurrir

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sala de Autopsias – al mismo tiempo:

Ducky y Palmer llegaron temprano y al entrar vieron que el agente McGee aun dormía sobre una camilla en posición rígida. Ignoraban los hombres que el sueño de su amigo no había sido nada placentero, ni grato ni amable. De vez en cuando, se movía, como si recordara mentalmente lo que hacia antes en su antigua cama.

Pero al mismo tiempo ignoraban que su amigo estaba atrapado en un sueño: un sueño que comenzaba de manera tranquila y hermosa, en un enorme jardín, donde se veía un cielo hermoso y a su amada amiguita correr tras el. Pero el mismo cielo cambiaba de color y el ambiente se tornaba cada vez más oscuro, porque de repente ella desaparecía y se oía solo su lejana voz. Un laberinto de imágenesaparecía de manera de un remolino, que le hizo ver lo mejor, pero a la vez, lo peor que le sucedió en su vida.

Imágenes crueles que no quería recordar…soltó un grito y al instante sintió dos pares de brazos a su alrededor. Brazos y voces amigas que le decían varias cosas para tranquilizarlo. Ducky y Palmer lo reconfortaban, al lograr sacarlo de su tormentosa pesadilla. Una pesadilla, que jamás creyó volver a sentir

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Bureaus:

Gibbs y su equipo iban a ir a la Sala de Autopsias, pero el Director aparecía junto al trio de Marines frente a ellos.

- Un momento

- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunta Gibbs

- Si…les presento al Mando Oficial de la Unidad 555. No tienen mucho tiempo, pero es necesario que escuchen primero y después obedezcan la orden que les daré

- Como ordenes, Vance – responde Gibbs un poco fastidiado, pero ocultándolo – si es urgente, adelante

- Señores de la Unidad 555: les presento al Agente Especial Gibbs y a su equipo de investigación. Este grupo es uno de los mejores y estarán gustosos de aceptar la nueva transferencia

¿Transferencia?¿De que se trataba ahora?….Tony y Ziva hacían gestos raros, mientras que Gibbs parecía sospechar muchos motivos

- ¿Oí bien?

- Si, Gibbs. Uno de ellos se queda, por ordenes militares. Tengo su expediente y he seleccionado al equipo que lo aceptará de una sola vez. Deberá adaptarse a su nuevo estilo de vida y espero que ustedes lo ayuden por completo

- Ok – dice Gibbs

- ¿Un Marine con nosotros? – se pregunta Ziva, mirando a Tony

- Disculpe Sr. Director – pregunta Tony –si uno de ellos se queda, será bienvenido…..¿Quien es?

- Preséntese a su nuevo equipo, Oficial – responde Vance

Frente a ellos se presentaba en correcta formación uno de los miembros del trio, dando un paso delante, frente a Gibbs:

- ¡Oficial Comandante Rose Da Silva, Unidad 555 del Cuerpo de Marines, Señor!

- Vaya – decía Tony sorprendido – una autentica Marine… quien lo creería

- Pero ¿porque se queda? – preguntaba Ziva – no entiendo

- Ni yo – dice Gibbs al fin intrigado – ¿Por qué nosotros?

- Tiene una excelente reputación, Agente Especial Gibbs – habla el Almirante Poirot– no se habla mas de usted en mi unidad, es tema de alto interés

- ¿Así que soy popular?

- Créalo o no, es verdad – contesta el ComandanteMcCullen – una verdadera leyenda viva

- Me sorprende – Gibbs sonríe levemente

- Gracias por todo, Director Vance – el Almirante le estrechaba la mano – me ha salvado

- Gracias a ustedes por confiar en nosotros, Almirante Poirot, no le defraudaremos

- Señores

El ahora dúo se despedía de su último integrante, mientras esta permanecía de pie, sin mostrar ningún tipo de arrepentimiento o tristeza. Mientras el Almirante le decía algo personal al oído de su Oficial y un beso en su rostro, el Comandante se retiraba su boina y le daba un tierno beso de despedida. Rápidamente seguía a su jefe hasta el ascensor, no sin antes el Almirante le dedicara un guiño a Ziva y esta enrojeciera sorprendida y le daba un coscorrón a su segundo al mando dentro del ascensor.

Una nueva novata. Increíble…..pensóGibbsque al fin no tendría que recibir a nuevos agentes, pero haría una excepción, ya que ella era una Marine. Recibió de Vance su expediente completo, no sin antes escuchar unas recomendaciones

Cuando el Director se retiró, al fin todos pudieron hablar

- Jefe

- Ahora no, DiNozzo. Primero preséntense e iremos todos primero al Laboratorio y después a Autopsias. Antes que nada: ¿Podría cambiarse el traje, Oficial Da Silva?

- No podré hoy día, Señor – le responde la mujer – mi equipaje llega mañana a primera hora. Tengo pocas horas en la ciudad y debo hallar urgente un hospedaje

- Se encargará de eso mas tarde, acompáñenos. Ziva

- ¿Si Gibbs?

- Dale una copia del caso Adams, que se ponga al día. Mejor todo. Da Silva

- ¿Señor?

- ¿Puede convertirse en guardaespaldas?

- Si, Señor

- Perfecto. Ordenaré que le den un arma

- Podré esperar, Señor. Me informaron que debo dar varios exámenes antes de quedar apta para servicio

- Para mi, ya estas apta – le contesta Gibbs – así que daré la orden y punto. Vamos

Tony y Ziva se presentan ante la nueva integrante y juntos van primero a visitar a la laboratorista.

ºººººººººººººººººº

Laboratorio:

Abigail Sciuto estaba muy mal. Ayer había tratado de la peor forma a su amigo y no sabia como disculparse. Encima le cayó un montón de trabajo y estaba estresada. No había comido ni dormido para ponerse al día y encima su jefe la iba a castigar. A pesar que la música la animaba a seguir adelante, algo mas le faltaba

Justamente el menos pensado entraba a su mundo, acompañado de su equipo:

- ¿Abby?

- Hola Gibbs, es muy temprano aun

- Lo se…¿ya estas mejor?

- No, no lo estoy – decía disculpándose en tono lastimero – lo siento Gibbs:cometí el peor error de mi vida y no sé como solucionarlo. Tengo hambre, no he dormido por ponerme al día en los análisis de diversos casos y…..estoy abatida, sin fuerzas

Gibbs saca del maletín una bolsa de papel que contenía - aparte del desayuno - una enorme botella de su bebida favorita: Cat Pow. Al instante la tecnochica se abalanza sobre él, pero pronto, su atención se desvió hacia la nueva llegada: vio a una Marine, aun vestida con su uniforme y sobretodo, que le daba un aspecto serio y reservado.

Todos veían divertidos como Abby se alejaba de su jefe y se acercaba a la recién llegada

- ¿Y ella? –la señalaba

- Es la nueva, Abbs – le responde Gibbs – la asignaron hace poco.

- La novata del grupo – dice Tony con voz divertida – McGee ya ascendió

- Gracioso – dice Ziva molesta – ¿Aun lo vas a seguir fastidiando?

- No por estos días – le contesta Tony muy serio – no, hasta que se resuelva este caso

- Mas te vale

- Silencio, niños – dice Gibbs – y bien Abby ¿Qué le dirás ahora?

- ¿Me puedes ayudar?

- No….tú lo hiciste. Arréglatelas

- Por favor, Gibbs – Abby pone un puchero y lo mira esperanzada – a ti si te va a escuchar, no querrá saber nada de mi

- Es tu culpa

- Ok: acepto la culpa….fue sin querer

- Pues discúlpate sin querer – le contesta Gibbs divertido –son amigos. Apela a eso

- No podré….le dije de todo, le golpee, lo humillé

- ¿Que te dije horas antes? – tono serio de Gibbs

- Que alguien necesitaba un abrazo – tono triste de Abby

- ¿Y que hiciste? – tono serio de Gibbs

- Lo contrario – dice Abby apenada – lo lamento mucho. Y eso que oímos ayer aun no lo proceso bien.

- No debe salir de las instalaciones, jamás – le responde su jefe – es peligroso. Mucho más para él. Y como nadie te presentó – mirando seriamente a su equipo que se hacen los locos - debo hacer los honores. Abby: ella es la Oficial Comandante Rose Da Silva, nueva miembro de mi equipo. Llegó a NCIS hace poco y a partir de hoy será la guardaespaldas del involucrado en el caso Adams. Oficial Da Silva: ella es Abigail Sciuto, técnico forense y mejor amiga del equipo

Abby escucha sorprendida lo que decía Gibbs. Poco a poco, se acerca a la Oficial y mirándola seriamente, dice

- ¿Escuché bien, Gibbs?

- Si, Abby

- ¿Ella será la guardaespaldas…..de McGee?

- Si, ¿Por qué?

- Porque no – dice la laboratorista sorprendida – yo puedo cuidarlo

- No puedes - le responde Tony – su situación cambió por completo anoche

- No estas preparada para ser su custodio, Abby – le contesta Ziva

- Es verdad – dice Gibbs – tú no puedes. McGee ahora es una potencial victima, necesita a alguien calificado. Y quien mas que Da Silva, pues cumple con todos los requisitos

- Pero si ella recién llega – dice molesta Abby – no lo conoce aun

- Lo se – responde Gibbs – pero pronto se conocerán. Así que ya sabes

- Pero, Gibbs…

- Desayuna y descansa – le dice Gibbs y al oído le da un consejo – deja que pase un poco esto. Después conversarás con el, ok

- Esta bien, pero antes

Se acerca a la Marine y poniendo una cara seria, le dice Abby:

- Espero, que por tu bien sepas lo que haces. No quiero que a mi mejor amigo le pase algo o…

- ¿O que – le responde la Oficial con ironía – me vas a detener?

La respuesta de la Marine sorprende a la laboratorista, que se pone detrás de Gibbs.

- No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, niñita – le responde la Oficial – se bien a quien debo de proteger.

- Vamos a verlo – dice Gibbs contento al escuchar a su nueva integrante

Todos se retiran. A Abby le sorprendió la respuesta de la Oficial, pero presiente que ese es el menor – más no peor – de sus problemas

ººººººººººººººººº

Sala de Autopsias

Al abrirse las puertas, Gibbs y su equipo ven a Ducky y Palmer tratando de calmar a McGee. Este se había despertado a través de una terrible pesadilla, que tuvo momentos antes.

- Hola Jethro

- Hola Ducky…¿que sucede?

- Despertó en medio de una pesadilla – le contesta Palmer – y esta mal

- Creo que debe volver a su casa – dice Ducky – acá no se siente bien. Se está enfermando

- Tienes razón en eso, Ducky – contesta Gibbs – ya lo tengo solucionado. McGee: quiero presentarte a tu guardaespaldas

¿Había escuchado bien Tim? Increíble: le habían asignado a él, a un Agente Federal una Guardaespaldas. Ya era demasiado

- No lo acepto, jefe

- No acepto un no como respuesta, McGee. Está decidido. De paso, quiero presentarles a nuestra nueva Agente

- ¿Nueva? – pregunta Palmer

- La asignaron a NCIS hace poco – contesta Ziva

- Oficial Da Silva: ellos son el Dr. Donald Mallard, medico forense y su asistente, Dr. Jimmy Palmer. Son miembros de mi equipo, no oficiales, pero son amigables. Nos acompañan en los diversos casos

- Bienvenida, querida – se acerca Ducky – pero mejor llámame Ducky. Nada de Señor ni otras cosas, me harán sentir viejo, ok

- Será un placer, doctor – Rose le estrecha la mano

- Mucho gusto, Da Silva – Palmer le estrecha la mano – bienvenida. Por tu apellido, deduzco que eres brasilera

- No tanto – responde la Oficial – mis padres son brasileros, yo nací aquí en USA

- Ah entiendo

- Y él es el Agente Especial Timothy McGee, miembro de mi equipo y a partir de hoy tu responsabilidad – le dice Gibbs seriamente – lee el expediente y te informaremos de todas las pistas que surjan.

- Entendido, Señor

A McGee le resulta raro ver que su jefe haya aceptado a un nuevo integrante, pero observa que es una Marine de alto rango, a juzgar por la vestimenta que lleva. Pero a la vez, le parece muy atractiva y se imagina como será verla en ropa civil. Le sonríe tímidamente, mientras que le da la mano, que es correspondido por su nueva custodia. Mientras Gibbs le dice:

- Hablaré con el Director para que te dé libertad de ir a tu casa. No es necesario que permanezcas aquí…de paso, tómate el día libre.

- Pero, Jefe…

- Es una orden – le dice Gibbs serio – y Da Silva: No lo pierdas de vista.

- Como ordene, Señor

- Dime Jefe, nada mas – Gibbs la mira

- Entendido….jefe

Ambos agentes abandonan la Sala de Autopsias. Ziva ve con expectativa a la nueva integrante y sabe bien que su amigo esta en buenas manos, entregándole el desayuno a Tim. Tony le entrega las bolsas y le dice que descanse y que estará en contacto. Ducky y Palmer lo despiden a la entrada, viendo como se retiran ambos

En el ascensor, (ya mas tranquilo) Tim le pregunta por cuanto tiempo estará en la ciudad y su custodia le responde que es indefinido, pero que debe buscar urgente un lugar donde vivir. Al escucharla, a Tim se le ocurre una idea y la invita a pasear por la ciudad. Ella acepta de buen grado, ya que no conoce aun todo.

El destino ha repartido ya sus cartas….

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Oficina del Director:

Gibbs se dirige velozmente a la oficina de Vance y le informa de que McGee tendrá a partir de hoy un guardaespaldas, por seguridad. De paso, se informan de todo lo sucedido en las noticias, donde muchos periodistas tratan de averiguar el porque la Naval, en especial NCIS, esta ahora involucrada en el tema de la lectura de un testamento largamente esperado.

- ¿Crees estar en lo correcto? – pregunta Vance

- Si – le responde Gibbs – el asesino creyó contar con la prensa para dar con el paradero del heredero, pero ahora debe estar muy enojado. Sus planes se le fueron al tacho, se descuidará y lo atraparemos. Por eso, puse a Da Silva como guardaespaldas de McGee por tiempo indefinido. De nuestra parte, hay que hacer sufrir a los morbosos televidentes, ¿no?

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso – le responde Vance divertido – será un gran placer informarles a la prensa que no tienen nada que hacer aquí, en las instalaciones del NCIS. El primero que se atreva a burlar nuestra seguridad, se arrepentirá de haber nacido

- Sospecho que hay algo mas en este caso, Vance – le contesta Gibbs – no se que es, pero lo voy a averiguar. La existencia del testamento y lo que ignorábamos del pasado de McGee son parte ahora de la investigación. Algo me dice que apenas esta comenzando

- ¿Por? – pregunta el Director

- Quiero que hagas unas llamadas. El accidente de la esposa e hija del finado no ha sido bien investigado – contesta Gibbs – al igual que la acusación a Miranda. Alguien de su entorno privado ha querido sacarlo del camino y lo denunció con pruebas falsas, pero se le escapó el premio mayor. La fortuna de la familia Miranda era su objetivo final. El accidente de transito fue un daño colateral. Y no fue la hermana, de eso estoy seguro

- Si no fue la hermana – habla Vance – entonces ¿Quién fue?

Gibbs se dirige y abre la puerta

- Es hora de investigar

CONTINUARA...

Observaciòn:

(1) Para el nombre del primer personaje, decidí usar un apellido muy conocido de las obras de Agatha Christie. Si desean imaginarse como seria el Almirante, elegiría al actor Eric Dane

(2) Para el nombre del segundo personaje, use el apellido Cullen (de la Saga Crepúsculo), solamente agregándole el terminativo escoses Mc. Si desean imaginarse como seria el Comandante, elegiría al actor T. R. Knight

(3) Para el tercer personaje, me inspire en mi misma…en realidad, de mi lado oscuro

* * *

Una vez entregada la fortuna a McGee, ahora tendra que lidiar con un guardaespaldas...pero tambien tendra mucho que analizar. Mas tarde se darà cuenta de que esa fortuna viene con "algo mas".

**En el sgte capitulo:** Rose debe de aprender a manejar su celular y de paso ira con su nuevo amigo de compras; al mismo tiempo que Abby descubre la trampa de un grupo que esta vigilando la agencia, pero se lo comunicara tarde a Gibbs. ¿Podra detenerlo antes de que cumplan su objetivo?

Dejenme sus comentarios y hasta la sgte actualizacion


End file.
